defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Earth to Texel/@comment-18115587-20140422173132
I woke up this morning to the exciting new event with all of its beautiful FUCKING ADORABLE colorful fighters themed for Earth day. Love it! Then I did the paid build. Why do I keep doing paid builds, I always get trash rares. So I hear there was some trouble with Aescelina, the last legend, they changed the CD from 1 to 2. So don't count on the CD staying the same after the event. .What bothers me about this is I don't care if I have to pay-to-play, but you have to pay like $100-$300 every event to get the advantage. I mean, World of Warcraft is what, $15 per month? Sometimes I wonder why the hell I play this game. if I was bearing the brunt of the CD nerf I would be more than a little pissed off. Not a good business move imo. Tellus - Shridevi - Gaia Mater (Hero/Paragon) Earth Legend 0 CD, WTF. BAM, BEST STG, dethroning both Sulagrand and Tiphilia, the two equally reigning STG queens. Will it be nerfed? Nobody knows, but if it doesn't, this could be outright the most powerful Legend in the game. Even though it's single target, I would honestly take one of these over Dread any day. And she's so pretty. I HAVE TO HAVE HErrrrrrrrrRRRRRR. Sweet Titania - ? - Antheia All-fair (Host Reward) Green Floral Fairy This thing is so cute, with her little blossom updo. She's automatically Wisdom fodder or save her as a collector's item. You know how I feel about healer fighters, and nobody has admitted it or talked about it but the Jester, overhyped from a few events ago, does indeed suck. This is just a glorified Jinxan - could have been a killer STG with the right skill. There is no place for healers in an end game band, even if I flanked my Lagashe with two of these I would not feel confident going up against some of the more challenging PVP bands out there with those lame HP and DEF. A RESSURECTING guru on the other hand, THAT would be interesting. Moodi Catchfly - Violet Bello - Rega Snapdragon (Host Reward) Black and blue floral fighter This weird looking fighter looks like he's got a couple of gonads on his back, not sure what they are. Does he look cool or too weird? Either way, give us a break with these 1CD stingers! Not even worth SF fodder, and there are better choices for noobs already out there. Lady Tillanza - Princess Anania - Queen Brumellia (Rank Reward) Orange floral fairy fighter Not as impressive a legend as the 0 CD STG Gaia, this isn't a bad choice at all. Very interesting stat distribution makes her a WIS fighter one minute, an ATT fighter the next. This flower, with huge Wisdom and a powerful attack will be Magick hardy, her weak point is going to be physical attacks, but even though they are low stats in comparison to her massive WIS and ATT, they are not that bad, and comparable to many good epic Warlock/Gurus that are on the tanky end. definately what I believe to be a great legend but only playtesting will tell. Single target pairs well with Gaia. If you like her looks, go for it. Berejny - Gauthier - Jambaque (Points Reward) snowboarder 1 CD sting fighter again, these are really lame and no one wants them. Cheap AGI sf fodder I guess, but considering it's siege, it's not really cheap, is it? Sal - Mu-Lim - Maruduk (Achievement Reward) Ugly steampunk ape This lame duck tank isn't worth the time and effort to get all of the sentries down. Practically any cheap AGI champ would be a better choice - even Ngeshtinanna.